Glock 18
), 5 days (125 ), 30 days (245 ), permanently (445 ) |set = 2 |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |Magazine_capacity = magazine: 30 reserve: 90 (max: 150) |firemodes = full-auto and semi-auto |accuracy = 62 |recoil = 44 |damage = 20 |firerate = 99 |mobility = 90 |reload = 68 |penetration = 15 |effective_range = 20 damage at ≤ 15 meters 2 damage at ≥ 60 meters (damage fall-off: 90%) }} The Glock 18 is a premium machine pistol from Set 2. Overview The Glock 18 features low accuracy, moderate recoil, extremely low damage, very low penetration, an extremely fast fire-rate, extremely high mobility, a moderate reload speed, very high damage fall-off, a very poor effective distance, a very large magazine size of 30 rounds, and subpar reserve ammunition in comparison to some other high-capacity secondaries (especially the OTs-33 Pernach and FN 5-7). The Glock 18 is one of five secondary weapons that can utilize the fully-automatic firing mode, further boosting its extremely fast fire-rate. The Glock 18 is a powerful and reliable secondary weapon in most situations. Although its damage-per-shot and long-range capabilities are subpar, the Glock 18 features the highest damage-per-second among secondary weapons as well as one of the highest mobility stats. With its very large mag size, full-auto capability, and extremely fast fire-rate, the Glock 18 is great at achieving random headshots in close-range combat (similarly to the Kedr submachine gun), which can allow it to achieve nearly instantaneous kills. The Glock 18's extremely high mobility stat, which is very useful in general but especially as a complement for heavy primary weapons such as the PKP Pecheneg light machine gun and TKPD Sniper sniper rifle, also provide the Glock 18 with one of the fastest weapon-switch speeds in the game as well as one of the fastest knife speeds (the knife is statistically "attached" to the currently-deployed weapon), making it the perfect complement for light-weight Scout-themed loadouts as well (with shotguns, submachine guns, compact assault rifles, etc). The biggest downside of the Glock 18 is perhaps its relatively low ammo reserves. Although its default total ammo capacity of 120 rounds sounds high on paper, since the Glock 18 only deals a maximum of 20 damage per round (disregarding headshots), and since it is also very easy for the player to waste ammo due to the extremely fast fire-rate combined with low accuracy, the player will often find that the 120 total rounds will barely suffice for achieving more than 5 kills in one life with the Glock 18. The Glock 18 has a W-Task and Weapon Customization. Performance The Glock 18 directly competes with other fully-automatic pistols or secondary SMGs, currently consisting of the APS, OTs-33 Pernach, Enforcer (Beretta FA), and IWI UZI PRO. This group of weapons can be roughly divided into the "very high fire-rate but very low damage" group and the "fast fire-rate and moderate damage" group. The Glock 18 falls into the former group, alongside its fiercest competitor, the IWI UZI PRO. Contracts To complete the 7th gold contract you must achieve 10 RageKills with the Glock 18. It is suggested that the player achieve the first 4 kills with a primary weapon and then switch to the Glock 18 for the 5th kill. The easiest map for achieving this contract is probably Bay 5 since this is the map where the Glock 18 is the most effective. As such, the primary weapon of choice should either be a shotgun, submachine gun, or compact assault rifle for maximum efficiency. W-Task Achieving 15 Stormkills with the Glock 18 will unlock the W-Task. It will unlock the Gemtech Raptor-2 silencer, which decreases recoil, damage, and mobility. It also provides an added stealth bonus. Even though equipping the silencer will negate muzzle flash, the silencer itself will obstruct the iron sights when aiming down your sights. Unlocking the W-Task also gives access to attachments in the customization tree, including a collimator in metalevel 1 and a second, improved silencer in set 3. Customization The Glock 18 can be customized with sights, silencers, muzzle-breaks, and tactical devices. Gallery Glock18Untasked.JPG|Glock 18 idle animation. Glock18SilencedScoped.JPG|Glock 18 scoped animation. Glock18SilencedIngame.JPG|Glock 18 Silenced idle animation. Glock18ReloadAnimation.JPG|Glock 18 reload animation. Glock18FiringAnimation.JPG|Glock 18 firing animation. Glock cust preview.jpg|Glock 18 customization preview Tips *It is suggested to complete the W-Task as soon as possible, as the muzzle flash on the Glock 18 is quite bright and very obstructive when aiming. *The Glock 18 has the highest firerate of all pistols, so do not spray. Holding down the lmb for 1 second lowers your capacity by about 18 rounds, so bursting is almost necessary. Trivia *The Glock 18 has the second fastest rate of fire of any handgun at 99. *The Glock 18 has the second fastest knife speed of any weapon and the fastest of any secondary weapon which makes it a very popular secondary weapon for people using a knife build. Only the Kedr has a faster knife speed. *On the left side of the Glock 18's slide, The following (in order) is inscribed: *#Glock (Presumably a company logo) G is stylized *#18G ('18G'lock) *#AUSTRIA (Where the gun was designed) *#9x19 (The type of ammunition the Glock 18 uses) Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Automatic Category:Pistols Category:Tier 2 Category:W-Task